Twigo
|kanji = ツイーゴ |rōmaji = Tsuīgo |alias = Lord Twigo, crusher of tides, bringer of dawn, king of memes, hero to all, sama-Senpai-sensei-dono. Praise him! |race = Human |gender = Male |age = Older than time, but still looks 20. |birth = February 15 |height = 300cm (9'10") |hair = The Most Luscious of all colors; Gray. |eye = The most shining and beautiful of all eye colors; Brown. |family = Kaide Waillo Ibaya |affiliation = Holy Knights |occupation = Holy Knight |equipment = Broadsword and Every Other Weapon, he’s just too OP. |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Kenta Miyake |english = Michael McConnohie }} was an apprentice Holy Knight who was stationed near Kaynes Village. After beating Meliodas in a spectacular fashion, he, wanting to gain greater powers, drank the demon's blood, and gained even greater strength. He is the mastermind behind both Vaizel Fight Festivals, being the most overpowered character in any media, controlling shows even farther than SDS. He made Aizen lose in Bleach, he was the one who injured Tensei in MHA, and most importantly, he is the one who was controlling Madara. He could easily beat Mumen Rider, and is more overpowered than Lost Pause. Appearance Twigo is a very large man with a peculiar curly mustache and thick plucked eyebrow. He has an amazing spiky haircut that would make Goku blush, and a face so soft and warm, but tough and warlike at the same time. How someone can be this beautiful, I don’t know. Personality Twigo is a ruthless and heartless man who doesn't care about his subordinates' or the kingdom's princess' lives. He is relatively self centered and regards his strength as superior to many others. History When the universe was created, Lord Twigo was sent to Earth riding a comet, being the first life on Earth. Once he came down, he established civilization and once he reached 20, stopped aging. Nine-million years later, he met Meliodas, who had just went against the sacred order of the Holy Knights, so he punished Meliodas for his crimes. Then, after drinking demon blood, he hopped to other anime, changing plot points, as previously mentioned. When he returned, he set up the Vaizel Fight Festival an arc that lasted for eternity. Plot Introduction arc Upon seeing Meliodas and Elizabeth, he quickly cut a part of the cliff they were standing on. Twigo then realized that he had not confirmed if they where the people in the report and said that they were confirmed as two unknown dead people. Some of the knights said that Alioni was under the cliff to which Twigo said that then there were three dead. When the knights said that the thing he had done was horrible, Twigo asked them if the death toll was seven, implying he would kill them for saying so. Just then, to his surprise, Meliodas jumped back from the cliff carrying everyone, including Alioni. That angered Twigo, since that changed his confirmed death toll. Although none of them looked like someone from the Seven Deadly Sins, he recognized Elizabeth as the kingdom's princess. Although there was a search order for bringing her alive, he said that an accidental death can happen, and while they where running, he swung his sword to kill Meliodas and Elizabeth, cutting everything in his path. She was saved by Meliodas, and moments later again was saved from another attack of Twigo, with which he cut the ground. Twigo went close to them and swing his sword again, thinking that this time he for sure would kill them, but instead he was the one that took his attack. Hearing Meliodas' name, he realized who he is, but did not want to believe it and swung his sword towards him again, only for his attack to be repelled, defeating Twigo and catapulting him into the sky. As Twigo orders his subordinates to request for reinforcements, Hawk Mama, with the Boar Hat on her head, falls from the sky, blasting Twigo and his men away, and transports the establishment. Vaizel Arc Twigo, along with Jericho, is later summoned by the Great Holy Knight Hendrickson, who states that he will give them new powers at a mysterious cave, to which they are guided by Guila and her master, Helbram, with their faces covered. There, the both are shown the corpse of a chained demon , with them being surprised to know that a demon was not just an object of folklore, but actually existed. They are then given its blood to drink, and are explained its power-enhancing qualities by the Great Holy Knight. Twigo is hesitant at first, but after remembering his defeat by Meliodas, he drinks it. He, however, is shown to be incompatible with the blood, and explodes due to it. Kingdom Infiltration arc While Dreyfus was under Gowther's '''Nightmare Teller', a younger version of Twigo was seen with his older brother, complaining that he is giving up his ambition to become a Holy Knight, only for his brother to berate his intention to give up and pressure him into more training. Abilities/Equipment As a Holy Knight apprentice, Twigo was much stronger than ordinary humans and knights. He was capable of slicing a large chunk of a cliff quite easily , and by swinging his sword, was able to release a devastating slash that cut down everything in its path. His sword attacks can produce a powerful blast of wind. Relationships Subordinates Twigo did not care about his subordinates' lives and threatened to kill them when they called his leaving Alioni to die a "horrible" act; they, in return, treated him with fear and respect. Battles Introduction arc *Meliodas vs. Twigo: Lose Trivia *Twigo's catchphrase is "Confirmed!" (決定, Kettei). *Twigo's name (ツイーゴ, Tsuīgo) is an anagram of Gotsui (ゴツイ), meaning hard. This also occurs in the case of his brothers' names. References }} Navigation es: Twigo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Holy Knights Category:Holy Knight Apprentices Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans